


Yours

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Jealousy ruins a Ministry party for Ron and Hermione, but will it spoil their whole night?





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Dedicated to the lovely missgranger2, who provided me with my first plot bunny in a long, long time! You're the very best, darling!!  


* * *

 

 

“You’re being ridiculous, Ronald,” she said as she kicked off her high-heeled shoes.

 

“What’s ridiculous, Hermione, is that you let that man put his hands all over you in front of your husband, your coworkers…” he trailed off as his loosened his tie.

 

“Oh, please! He’s my boss, Ronald. My _sixty-year-old_ boss! He could practically be my father.” She continued up their staircase hoping to leave the argument in the foyer.

 

Following her upstairs and into their bedroom, Ron had other ideas, “Exactly! Your father! So could you please explain to me why you found it so necessary to swoon over him all night?” 

 

Just inside the bedroom door, she spun around and jammed her finger into his chest, punctuating each of her points with another jab.

 

“First off, we had one dance, Ron. One! Second off, you could have fit a hippogriff in the space between us. And thirdly, what about those just-out-of-the-womb tarts who were hanging on your every word? Now, _that_ was swooning. Those, those _girls_ ” she said the word with as much distaste as possible, “were lucky this women didn’t hex them into next week for even looking at my husband.”

 

 In a great huff, she spun back towards her closet and began yanking down the zipper to her dress. 

 

“I haven’t a clue what you are talking about,” Ron said indignantly as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over a chair in the corner of their room. 

 

Hermione swept past him, grabbing his shirt and dropping it in the hamper.

 

“Oh don’t you? I saw your eyes light up when that blonde asked you to dance. You know the one, Ronald, with her bosoms tumbling out of her dress.” Her voice had started out in a mocking tone, but gradually increased in volume until “dress” came out in shaking yell.

 

Hermione was now down to just her bra and panties. Her chest was heaving, her hair had fallen out of its elegant bun, her eyes shone with unshed tears, and her face was flushed.

 

Ron was momentarily stymied not only by her words, but also by, he had to admit, her utterly _sexy_ appearance. He was not about to give up yet though, oh hell no. 

 

“You’re right; they are girls. But that man you were swaying with all night was no inexperienced twit. He was a full-grown adult with lust in his eyes; Lust for _my_ wife! His hands were practically grabbing your bum!”

 

 Ron was now down to his pants and looked much like his infuriated wife in heaving chest and flushed face. 

 

“His hands were nowhere near my bum! I had a professional duty to honor my boss with an innocent dance, but you, what’s your excuse? Your job was not a factor when you ‘honored’ those hussies with a dance. And don’t think I didn’t see that blonde, bosomed, _Lavender-like_ girl twirling her fingers in your hair. Is that how Lav Lav used to dance with you, Won Won?”

 

During her rant, she had been standing on their bed tossing the show pillows onto the ground with each exclamation. When there were no more pillows to toss, she turned to glare right at him. With her standing on the bed, they were able to look one another in the face, both shaking with fury.

 

In a deathly quiet voice, Ron rebuttled, “Lavender-like? You want to go there? okay, let’s go there. What about the _Vicky-like_ old man you were giggling with?”

 

“In the name of Merlin and all the founders of Hogwarts! What the _hell_ does _Victor Krum_ have in common with my aging, graying, studious, sixty-year-old boss?” 

 

Ron knew she must be close to the edge since she had just cursed, so he went in for the kill. He looked her square in the eye and said, “They’re both GITS!”

 

With a growl, Hermione launched herself at Ron, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. She smashed her lips against his and gave him a bruising kiss. It was a bit metallic-tasting, so one of them must have cut their lip as their teeth clashed together. 

 

Hermione pushed her tongue into his mouth with excessive force and did battle with his equally fervent tongue. It was punishing and intoxicating at the same time.

 

After who knows how long, Hermione pulled her lips away and whacked Ron on the head. 

 

“Idiot,” she muttered as she tried to climb down from his lanky frame, but Ron grabbed her arse, pulling her tight against him.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” he said in a husky voice as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, only exciting him more. “We are finishing this.”

 

“I’m not fighting with you anymore, Ronald.”

\

“Who said anything about fighting?” He brought his lips down to hers again, but this time with an enthusiasm lacking aggression.  This kiss was just as passionate, but without the harsh edge to it. 

 

Ron leaned forward and laid Hermione on the bed, nestling himself between her thighs. She arched her back bringing her center into direct contact with his arousal. They both moaned loudly. They continued to snog each other senseless while rocking together with their underwear still on. 

 

When Ron began running his calloused hand up her side, Hermione used both hands on his chest to push him over onto his back. She straddled his arousal, and sat astride him. Her hands still pressing against his chest and her hair falling over one shoulder, she looked down at him with fierce eyes. 

 

“I am _yours_ , Ronald.” She rolled her hips and he groaned. “Don’t you get it? Yours, and yours only. Do you feel my heat? Do you feel my wetness? It’s for you, Ron. Only you.” With that, she leaned down and kissed him again with all the love she could muster.

 

Ron continued to moan loudly and buck up into her still knicker-clad body, so aroused was he by her rare, dirty words.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Ron reached between them, freeing his hard-on through the flap of his pants, before pushing her knickers to the side and entering her. It was then Hermione broke the kiss with a loud gasp. She tossed her head back, lifted her hips slightly, and then dropped right back down on him. 

 

She swirled her hips and continued to ride him, changing her rhythm from slow and sensual to hard and fast, and back to slow again. Just when Ron thought he would explode inside her, she would change the rhythm and he’d growl with lust and frustration. 

 

“Almost there, Ron, almost there! Don’t… Come… Yet... Yes! Yes! Yessss….” She shouted affirmations all throughout her mind-blowing, limb-shaking, earth-moving orgasm. It was always like this after they had a fight, and she rode it for as long as possible.

 

The strong contractions of her body around him proved too much for Ron to handle, and he quite literally exploded inside her. He, too, came with a shout, but her name was on his lips. He stretched out each syllable as his release continued. “Her-mi-oh-neeeeee!”

 

Utterly exhausted, she collapsed on his chest, out of breath but completed sated. His arms wrapped around her and they held each other until they fell asleep. 

 

A few hours later, Hermione awoke to Ron stirring still inside her. He was still asleep, but he must have been having a very pleasant dream. She smiled down at him as he lazily, and without finesse, pushed his arousal up into her. He muttered her name in his sleep and her smile grew wider. 

 

Perhaps she should wake him so he could really enjoy this, but for a moment, she just basked in the knowledge that, no matter what, Ron wanted _her_. He wasn’t dreaming of Lavender or any of those tarts at the Ministry party earlier. Even in his sleep, he craved her. 

 

She woke him with a probing kiss, and she felt his hands firmly grab her hips. He pulled away to smile at her and she looked him square in the eye. “I will love you forever, Ron Weasley. Only you.”

 

“You’re mine, Hermione Weasley.”  

 

“You better believe it, you git. And if those girls ever try something-“

 

“They don’t stand a chance, love. Not a chance.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
